Two worlds one spark
by Rika Lee
Summary: When the humans and the transformers form a peace treaty things can only go right ..right ? Only time and a few adventures shall tell (I'm having a serious case of writers block so this story will be on pause until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

: Cybertron:

A giggle escaped from a femme sparkling as she playfully ran from her carrier whom had small smiles on her facial plates as she chased her sparkling "mama !" the child stopped as her optics stared in wonder at a slightly older golden mech in awe "who is that ?" she pointed a digit at the mech whom just looked over with a raised orbital brow "Wildstrike..it is not polite to point" her mother frowned and shook her helm at her before picking the child up "that is Sunstreaker dear one of your father's soldiers" Elita-1 looked over at said bot and waved which caused Wildstrike to bury her helm into Elita's neck cables in shyness.  
: Autobot science lab:  
A scream out of frustration came from behind closed metal door of the lab "frag it!" Skyfire slammed his servo on a table then he took a deep cycle of breath before pinching the bridge of his nasal region "I need a break a walk around the base should do the trick" a small smile graced his mouth plates as he stepped out as he closed the door behind him and walked away but paused at the entrance of one of the many hallways "a human ? Oh right the meeting with Optimus " he then decided to walk towards the human "Ma'am ?" he kneeled on a knee "are you here for the cybertronian-human peace meeting ?" he then lowered a servo "if you will allow me I could take you there". She craned her neck as a gasp could be heard behind her helmet "I..thank you ..I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" "Skyfire ma'am" he let out a loose chuckle "What are you called ?" "Cadet" he blinked his optics rapidly then raised an orbital brow "Cadet ? ..I like it" he then picked her up despite carrying her in his servo and headed towards the meeting room as he placed Cadet on his shoulder "so Cadet ..what is Earth like ?" he stole a glance at the human riding his shoulders as she started to explain the planet to him "I see..it sounds interesting" he paused at the huge meeting room doors "we have arrived" Skyfire walked inside and placed Cadet on a raised walkway next to the human general "I'll be right outside Cadet" with that he bid her farewell with a two finger salute and stood outside beside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As the meeting came to an end Skyfire's optics lowered to the ground as Cadet and the general stepped out chatting and they stopped in front of him "Well Cadet I'll see you back at the base don't stay to long kiddo" with that he walked off with arms clasped behind his back humming an old tune. "Cadet I can show you around" Skyfire held his servo down to her with a small grin "I won't get hurt right" she raised an eyebrow as she slowly climbed into his servo and gave him a nod. "Of course you will not get hurt Cadet I promise" He raised his servo and walked forward as he pointed to everything and told small stories about his time with the Autobot team "it I not all that bad really besides I get to see and meet new people like you Cadet" he looked up into space and sighed in content "have you flew in a shuttle before Cadet" he looked at her with a slight tilt of his helm.  
Cadet shook her head and had a curious look on her now visible features "No I have not why do you ask" Skyfire laughed a bit and placed her by his foot "because I wanted to show you what it is like flying in space think about it this way Cadet" his optics brightened as he motioned with his servos "out of almost all the humans on your planet you get to see it firsthand" he sent a smile her way and transformed "come on and get in Cadet" said woman shrugged before doing as he said and her eyes became wide in slight awe and amazement "Skyfire this is amazing !" she got comfortable in a seat as a buckle snapped her securely in the seat "wouldn't want you to get hurt Cadet" as a light song of some sorts played from a hidden speaker they were soon off into space "alright you can unbuckle yourself Cadet zero gravity" he sounded amused as she floated around laughing with a tiny hint of fear in her eyes "no need to be afraid Cadet" the mech became silent as they slowly approached the blue planet "it s beautiful from what I can see" Skyfire winced as he entered the planet's atmosphere "ouch ouch ! Hot !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Transformers but it would be awesome though. I only own this story and my OC Wildstrike.**

"This has to be the worst idea I have ever heard of 'Strike" Sunstreaker frowned at the silver femme. "Oh come on Sunshine" "Do not call me that" His voice rose as he linked his servos together in a foot hold. "Alright…goodness I won't call you that anymore" she put her foot into his linked servos and hoisted herself up into the vents of the human military base they now resided. **(A/N: I have fast forwarded to where they arrive on earth a few days after Bumblebee has) **"Besides Sunny…normally you would go along with this with Sideswipe" Wildstrike frowned as she shimmied into the vents and kicking her legs as she did so. "The reason why that is Wildstrike is because he is my brother and almost everyone expects it sometimes." She scoffed and rolled her optics "I can't believe you of all people would act according to what people expect you to act like Sunny."  
Sunstreaker shook his helm and he too climbed into the vent but had a bit more trouble because of his larger frame. "Frag...I better not scratch my paint" he narrowed his optics at the femme in front of him. "Oh stop whining you big sparkling! My paint is getting scratched but you don't see me complaining now do you ?" She chuckled as she crawled forward towards their destination. "I do not complain ! I have an image to maintain besides I have to keep myself looking good for the ladies" he wagged his optic brows causing Wildstrike to freeze momentarily and clench her dental plates and servos. "Oh there's the light " She whispered then crawled towards the opening quicker upon hearing some voices as a now Cheshire Cat type smile appeared. Sunstreaker sped up his crawl also and stopped right behind her. "What are they saying ?"  
Wildstrike held up a digit and motioned for him to come forward which Sunstreaker hesitated but came forwards anyway. Sunstreaker lowered himself and had his helm right next to hers as they listened to the hard to hear conversation between her carrier and creator. "I do not know about this my love… are you sure she is ready to do this ?" Optimus looked at the femme sitting across from him with worried optics. "Optimus... Wildstrike has proven herself countless times over and over again" He was about to interrupt but stopped as Elita-1 held up a servo "Don't think that I enjoy sending our daughter out into battle as much as you do. But her training with the twins and her medic training with Ratchet are very good…and I think she is ready now"  
Wildstrike turned her helm to Sunny as he did the same but with narrowed optics. _'Don't you even think about doing it 'Strike' _Sunny sent the message over the private communication channel. They both were unaware of the bolts and screw coming loose with their combined weights. He gripped her waist with his servos immediately causing said femme to blush deep crimson. Suddenly the vent gave underneath their weight and crashed into Optimus' desk. "Oh hey mama and papa" Wildstrike nervously waved from underneath Sunstreaker who groaned and nestled his helm to the crevice of her neck. "Are you two alright ?" Both Optimus and Elita-1 spoke at once with concern but not angry at being watched without them knowing. "We're fine" Sunstreaker slowly got up and pulled Wildstrike up along with him "I want to go into battle. Carrier said I'm ready !" Wildstrike turned to Optimus with clenched servos "please let me prove myself instead of just staying behind and wondering if any of you guys make it back or not !" She then crossed her arms over her chassis. "Just…Just be careful sweet spark"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own transformers as mentioned before in the previous chapters of this story…I only own this story and my OC Danni Shepard. Cadet Marons belongs to PrayingForParadise.**

Cadet raised an eyebrow as she gazed at her Autobot companion. "Come again Skyfire?" Said mech rubbed his servos in slight anticipation and nervousness but he easily covered it. "The human females told me that they have observed our interactions when they were able to do so…they have pulled me aside from me doing my work and suggested a 'date'" he then became quite before speaking up again "what is a date Cadet?" he raised a brow plate in a questioning glance. "Well Sky…I'm not sure how to explain this correctly but a date is where two people…" "But I am not a human Cadet" "Just shut up and let me finish!" Cadet sent a glare his way which caused him to become silent. "As I was saying when two people like each other they go on dates." Skyfire rubbed his chin in thought then looked back down at his human charge "Do you like me Cadet?"  
A light blush dusted her cheeks and she nervously looked away while messing with the hem of her military uniform "I don't see…" He raised a servo silencing her "I can see that you are trying to avoid answering my question Cadet Marons…but your actions prove otherwise" a light laugh passed through his mouth plates and he leaned forward and rested his helm in front of her "I like you Cadet…I really do" his optics dimmed slightly "…get some rest big guy we'll do that date tomorrow sound good?" Cadet placed her hand on his cheek plates and gave him a small grin "that sounds…nice" he returned her grin before going into stasis


End file.
